


Role-Model

by wendymr



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James isn't that much like Robbie after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role-Model

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for _Wild Justice_ , _The Remorseful Day _(Morse)__

Robbie got promoted after Morse died. Felt like dead man’s shoes.

Took him months to stop feeling guilty for wishing Morse would retire so he could get his due. Nothing wrong with wanting to get ahead, he’d thought, and Morse was sick. It was time. He’d miss the sod, but it was his turn now.

Now he’s the barrier to another ambitious sergeant’s progress. Shoe’s on the other foot, and he can feel the pinch.

Until shame hits him with _If you go, I go._

Loyalty, love or insanity – James’s future is in his hands. He’ll never let him fall.


End file.
